SoshingekiGoji/Gallery
Production ''Destroy All Monsters SoshingekiGoji Under Construction.jpg|The Godzilla suit is under construction SoshingekiGoji is being made.jpg 4966088957 fb657ed280.jpg 3084390614_11c2992374_o.jpg DAM2.jpg DestroyAllMonstersPh 002.jpg 68Godzilla2.jpg Green_Soshingeki.jpg ShoshingekiGoji holds a kid.jpg godzilla-prom.jpg DAM - Godzilla.jpg All Monsters Attack Attack_still5.jpg SoshingekiGoji 1.jpg Imgb1b43537zik1zj.jpg Nv5Ze389etXI8mcGfBlpgpLFC1J.jpg AMA - Godzilla.jpg AMA - Godzilla and Man with Sunglasses.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah SoshingekiGoji puppet for flying scene.jpg|The puppet used for the infamous flying scene Godzilla.jp_-_Flying_Godzilla.jpg SoshingekiGoji gets his hair sprayed.jpg|The SoshingekiGoji suit is readied for a scene in Godzilla vs. Hedorah Wallpaper02 640.jpg Behindgvsm04.jpg GODZILLA-VS-THE-SMOG-MONSTER.jpg SoshingekiGoji 2.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah - Japanese Promotional Photo 1.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah - Japanese Promotional Photo 2.jpg GVH - Godzilla.jpg GVH - Godzilla and Two Men.jpg GVH - Godzilla Attempting Rider Kick.jpg GVH - Godzilla Holding Hedorah's Eggs.jpg Godzilla vs. Gigan SoshingekiGoji 3.jpg Gigan Cast.png Behind The Scenes Godzilla vs. Gigan.jpeg Godzilla and Gigan fight..jpg GVG - Godzilla On Monter Island.jpg Godzilla vs. Megalon Jet Jaguar ShodaiJyagga ShodaiGigan SoshingekiGoji GiganGoji Suit Suits Actor Actors WHO IS THE MAN PLAYING JET JAGUAR.jpg Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla Tumblr mqvkupzQvF1qgckmbo1 250.jpg Tumblr_mqt4n81nx61qgckmbo1_250.jpg Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla Poster Japan Toho Champion Festival.jpg Post production Godzilla Is Santa Claus.jpg|Godzilla wearing a Santa Claus hat Godzilla pracitices writting.jpg Nakajima is G.jpg 47a4e69a4757b39ad5e48e2565115b98.jpg|The Soshingeki Suit after filming Godzilla vs. Hedorah C_HthUGUMAEjM8C.jpg|The head of the SoshingekiGoji seen mostly intact Screenshots ''Destroy All Monsters trailers Damtrailer3.jpg tumblr_o2we3jBIti1qgckmbo3_400 (1) tumblr_o2we3jBIti1qgckmbo10_400 SoshingekiGoji 1.png SoshingekiGoji 2.png SoshingekiGoji 3 SoshingekiGoji 4.png ''Destroy All Monsters'' B9ylm.gif MovieSuit7 08.jpg Godzilla SoshingekiGoji Destroys New York in 1999 DAM Destroy All Monsters - I just relized that Godzilla destroys NY in 1999 and Zilla attacks NY in 1998....png Godzilla SoshingekiGoji Destroys New York with Atomic Breath in 1999 DAM Destroy All Monsters.png Tumblr n2o7arveUu1rewusno1 500.gif SoshingekiGoji destroys things in NY DAM.png Tumblr mgfnokDqPM1rlzgq1o1 500.gif Tumblr msorj9cppw1rlzgq1o9 500.gif The_King_is_here.jpg The_military_continues_to_miss_Godzilla.jpg Destroymonsters5200.jpg large_destroy_all_monsters_blu-ray_2x.jpg Destroymonsters11445.jpg Gs68d.jpg Hey Gorosaurus.jpg DAM1.jpg Destroymonsters12024.jpg ''All Monsters Attack'' AllKaijuGoji Close-Up.png SoshingekiGoji Godzilla violently beats up Gabara.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji roars.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji arrives.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji and Minilla.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla goes up to SoshingekiGoji.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji forces Minilla to fight.png All_Monsters_Attack_7_-_Godzilla_forces_Minilla_to_fight.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla is storing energy!.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla calls hax on Gabara.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla used ATOMIC BLAST!.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla is in pain.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla is interested in something.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla gets ready to scream.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla screams.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla escapes the shocking attack.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla gets ready to kill Ichiro.png ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' Godzilla vs. Hedorah 3 - Godzilla Appears.png Godzilla_fights_by_waving_his_arms_around_-James_Rolfe.jpg Gvh2.jpg Gvh5.jpg Godzilla's_wide-angle_lense_are_about_to_burst!_8.jpg Gvh11.jpg PDVD 015.jpg PDVD 002.JPG PDVD 004.JPG Tumblr nz6bygSBbR1u8qr43o1 1280.gif PDVD 005.jpg Tumblr njgp19uy4M1qaqx8xo1 500.gif Godzilla vs. Hedorah 6 - Something You Dont See Every Day.png Something_you_dont_see_every_day.gif Tumblr nztv3g5QP81u8qr43o1 1280.gif PDVD 010.JPG Tumblr o02d3e5dfX1u8qr43o1 500.gif Tumblr nztu1046r31u8qr43o1 1280.gif PDVD 017.jpg Tumblr nzzvlobRGc1u8qr43o1 500.gif Tumblr o0ig2pFTRB1u8qr43o1 500.gif ''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' Tumblr nhonc2HXpq1s2wio8o1 500.gif Godzilla Vs. Gigan - Hey, Anguirus!.png Tumblr nhsbpkr5pi1s2wio8o1 500.gif SanDaikaiju 1.png Cyborgs-Gigan-Godzilla.jpg Chat.jpg 72.png Tumblr nlx3ekD6jM1u8qr43o1 500.gif Merchandise Covers G-009.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Destroy All Monsters G-010.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of All Monsters Attack G-011.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. Hedorah G-012.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. Gigan Magazines SoshingekiGoji jumps on Hedorahs Head.jpg SoshingekiGoji is completely destroyed.jpg 338839c0.jpg Toys Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1968.JPG|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1968 Bandai Japan 2006 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 1968.jpg|Bandai Japan 2006 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1968 Bandai Creation Godzilla 1968.jpg|SoshingekiGoji figure by Bandai Creation all-godzilla_LL01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2010) hedogodzi_LL06.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2011) 000010344_03.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2012) Category:Godzilla design galleries: Showa era